


Safe haven.

by nostalgic_disaster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic_disaster/pseuds/nostalgic_disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles helps Isaac get through a panic attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe haven.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for anxiety and panic attacks.

It happens one afternoon while they are playing video games. It comes out of nowhere. Isaac pauses the game and puts his hands to his chest, he’s having trouble breathing.

“Isaac? What’s wrong? Are you okay?.” He can’t help but feel fear building up inside of him, he drops his controller and rushes to Isaac’s side.

 

Isaac is sweating heavily and little gasps are coming out of his mouth. He has his eyes closed and tears are streaming down his face. “…panic….a…attack”, he says between gasps, it’s like he can’t get enough air in his lungs.

Stiles puts his hands on both sides of his face and levels his head to his. Softly he says “Hey, Isaac. Look at me.” He knows what it feels like, he has been there. He knows it can happen this way, all of the sudden, with no apparent trigger, and how it can feel like you are dying and you can’t breathe and your heart will burst while at the same time you feel like you might faint. It’s not rational at all, but it feels that way. So he does what he wishes someone had done for him when he felt like that, he comforts Isaac as best as he can, he tries to make him feel safe.

“Isaac, I’m here, you are okay, nothing bad is happening to you, I’m here with you.”

Isaac slowly opens his eyes. He’s still having trouble breathing, and he looks scared.

"Can I touch you ?" Stiles asks just in case it might not be okay, and Isaac gives a little nod. So Stiles hugs him, remembering how sometimes he felt like he might float away from earth and tries to make him feel as grounded as he can. “I’m here, you are okay, you are safe.”

After a few minutes Isaac’s breathing slowly goes back to normal and he hugs Stiles back. Stiles kisses his neck and runs one of his hands through his curls. Isaac whimpers softly and breathes something that sounds like “Thanks”. They stay like that for a while.

…

When Isaac lets go of him, Stiles looks into his eyes to see how his boyfriend is doing, but he can’t exactly decipher what he seems to be feeling.

“That was pretty pathetic wasn’t it?”

“No, it wasn’t.”

“Right.” Isaac smiles with only side of his mouth, a sad sort of smile, “I know it might not seem this way, but with you I feel safe Stiles, I just…I…it’s not that easy to forget…what has happened…before.”

“I know. You don’t have to forget, you just have to know you are safe…and loved.” Stiles blushes when he says that, but he tries to keeps his eyes on Isaac, he wants him to know how much he means it.

Isaac gives him a quick peck on the lips, puts his forehead to his, closes his eyes and sighs.

“Just tell me what I can do to make you feel better, Isaac.”

…

They end up on Stiles’s bed, hiding under Batman sheets, Stiles hugging Isaac from behind and resting his head on his shoulder. His legs are on top on Isaac, holding him there, he’s trying to cover all of him as best as he can.

“I usually feel this…ball of fire… I don’t know how to explain it, but… it’s hot in the middle of my chest, and…”

“It feels like it’s burning you and breaking you apart, and you need something to hold you together?”

“Yeah.” Isaac puts his hand of tops of Stiles’s, where they rest on top of his stomach. “…But right now, I feel…like you are holding my pieces in place. Like…I made it to safe port…a safe haven.”

Stiles tightens his grip on Isaac a bit and kisses his favorite place in the other boy’s neck. “…that’s what I was hoping for.”


End file.
